


Empire of the Sun: The Journey Begins

by AgeofSyfy



Category: Bandom, Empire of the Sun (Band)
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Multi, Novelization, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofSyfy/pseuds/AgeofSyfy
Summary: Two Beings known only as The Emperor and the The Prophet embark on  a journey that will forever determine the fate of their world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the band known as Empire of the Sun. All rights and content belong to their respective owners. The following story is purely fan fiction, written of my own accord and in no way meant to discriminate or defame the reputation of the person(s) mentioned.

Introduction  
The once was a world, it was a wonderful world. A place filled with beauty and magic, where one could seek refuge and dreams really do come true. And even the most craziest fantasies could become a reality. In this almost seemingly perfect world, there lived a ruler only known as The Emperor and his right-hand man and most trusted friend known as The Prophet. They lived in a magnificent palace that resided at the top of a huge mountain. There they resided with their four beautiful priestesses who possessed the spirits of wild animals, and often aided them in their endeavors. But even in this amazing world, there came a darkness. A darkness known only as the King of Shadows. All the king craved was power and the power he coveted most was the Emperor's sacred jewel held atop his crown. With the aid of this jewel the Emperor was able to maintain and keep the world in balance, but without it everything would fall into utter chaos. The King of Shadows knew this but didn't care. All he desired was to rule the world and destroy the Emperor. One night, as the Emperor was sleeping, the King of Shadows crept into the palace and stole the jewel. Suddenly, the Emperor awoke and found that the jewel was missing. He ran through the corridors of the palace searching, but found nothing. It was gone. The Emperor walked out onto the balcony. He saw that the world he resided over was falling into ruin. He then realized what had happened and what he must do in order to restore balance to his world. He must find the King of Shadows and recover the jewel. Along with the Prophet, he began to embark on a journey that would forever change his life.

 

Chapter 1  
It started out as a seemingly normal day for the Emperor. As usual, he spent his morning listening to the wants and needs of his subjects. As always, he reassured them that he would find a solution to their problems. He then proceeded to write bills and sign decrees. (Most of which he didn't have the foggiest notion of what they were about, but did it anyway.) After what would seem like hours of that, he would occasionally visit with the priestesses. (To see if the spirits had offered any incite about the future or prophecies he should know about.) But, the real reason he went was to see Zara, the beautiful wolf priestess. They once shared a relationship together, but didn't end very well on account of their positions. (And the fact that the Prophet strongly forbade it.) In spite of their history together, they managed to stay good friends. Because of this, the Emperor would often to consult her on certain matters. Yes, they certainly had a unique relationship.  
After his visit with the priestesses, the Emperor would spend the rest of his day listening to the Prophet lecture about his conduct as a leader, and how he should take more responsibility, etc. Of course, he never really listened. He mainly just nodded, smiled, and hoped the Prophet would finish soon. Despite everything, the Emperor was lonely. Amidst, all his power and wealth, the only thing he really wished for was companionship. To have someone to share his incredible world with and truly be happy. He thought he'd found it once, but it was only temporary. Now, he felt as if he was in the depths of despair, as if life was filled with innumerable shades of gray. "Your majesty, your majesty, are you listening?" the Prophet chimed in. The Emperor remained silent.  
"Luke!"  
The Emperor suddenly snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry Lord Littlemore, what were you saying?" he replied, still in a daze. The Prophet seemed very annoyed. "Really your majesty, you must learn to pay more attention." He flashed his eyes at the Emperor as if he were scolding a small child. " I truly am sorry Lord Littlemore." The Emperor said, giving a look of sincerity. "Now, what were you talking about?" The Prophet's face slightly softened as he gave a sigh. "I suppose that'll be all for today. I'll let you know if anything else happens."  
"Very well" the Emperor replied as he exited the throne room.

 

Chapter 2  
The Prophet had been deep in meditation later that day. He had a vision which was troubling him greatly, and wished to consult the spirits for further information. Sadly, they weren't able to tell him anynmore than what he already knew. In his vision, he saw a great a darkness, one he knew all too well. A darkness known as the King of Shadows. It had been quite a while since the Emperor had last defeated him. After all, they had been adversaries for the past two-hundred years and the last time it was believed that he had finally been destroyed. But, according to what the Prophet had seen, this wasn't the case. It appeared that the King of Shadows was coming back, and he was growing stronger. The Prophet intended on informing the Emperor about this, but he didn't wish to alarm anyone until he had more information.  
Meanwhile, the Emperor lay resting in the palace's courtyard. He always enjoyed a nice stroll in the gardens, especially during this time of day. As he looked up at the sky, a shadow suddenly came over him. He hurriedly sat up to see who it was. To his amazement, it was none other than Zara. "You look quite relaxed. May I join you?" she asked, giving him a slight smile. His face lit up with adoration. "Of course you can, don't see why you have to ask." he replied, partially teasing. "Well, I don't wished to impose, your majesty." The Emperor felt his heart racing as she sat beside him. "Please Zara, you don't have to refer to me as 'your majesty' when we're in private. You know how much I hate that." He gave a look of irritation as he spoke to her. She hesitated for a second, then sighed. "Yes, I know. I just don't want to appear disrespectful, that's all." She peered at the ground for a moment. The Emperor leaned in. " I know that." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "You've always been such a good person, Zara. That's always been one of your best qualities." he said as he gazed into her eyes. She then turned away from him.  
"Please Luke, don't do this."  
"Do what?"  
He seemed some what confused. Zara looked at him once again. "Don't try to persuade me with your charm. You were always good at that." Her eyes fell to the ground once more as she said it. The Emperor stared at her for a moment as he felt the sting of her words. Suddenly it became too much for him to bare, and he looked away. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." he replied, recalling their history together. "I don't wish to open up old wounds." Zara lifted her head up, fixating her gaze on him. "It's alright," she said, giving a wistful smile. "Perhaps I acted a bit hastily. I know things haven't been easy for you." The Emperor looked at the wolf priestess. She appeared as if she were going to cry. "Haven't been easy for me, but what about you?" He asked. "I can only imagine what you've been through." He looked at her once more. "Yes, well it hasn't been any easier for me than you." she replied, trying to gather her thoughts. "Then we're even?" he said as gave a little chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. She let out a little chuckle as well.  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
"Good, I'm glad."  
They both laughed in unison. Hearing the sound of Zara's sweet laughter was all the Emperor needed to lift his spirits.

 

Chapter 3  
It had been just as the Prophet had feared. The King of Shadows was coming back and from the looks of it, he was stronger than ever before. "Could this be a mistake? I don't see how this is possible." he said to himself. Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy shoot through his body. It was feeling of intense pain and fear. The spirits were crying out to him and this was their way of warning him of the impending doom yet to come. I must tell the Emperor, he thought. I must.

Back in the garden, the Emperor and the wolf priestess were having a wonderful time together. They spent most of it reminiscing about the past and making jokes. (Usually at the Prophet's exspense, but it was well worth it.) This was just the remedy the Emperor needed. To able to go without a care in the world, and forget about all his troubles and responsibilities, even for a brief moment. But, in the back of his mind, the importance of his job still loomed over him. Once again, his feelings of despair and loneliness crept up and he grew distant. The wolf priestess couldn't help but notice this. She could sense the feelings of agony and hopelessness the Emperor was experiencing, but felt powerless to stop it. Then again, it always was apart of his demeanor. she thought to herself. He had always been quiet and contemplative with a somewhat melancholic edge. Because of this, it was difficult to decipher his true emotions, even with her empathic abilities. Amongst all this, she then realized that there had been a long pause between them, and thought that she should say something. But what?, she thought to herself. She couldn't very well recall what they were talking about, but even so, she had to say something. She turned to look at him. Obviously, he was deep in thought, but what about? What was plaguing his mind so much that would make him appear placid yet sad? Now, was her chance, she must say something. Her thoughts were stills racing. What could she possibly say to him that would make him snap out of it? She still didn't know, but all she managed to say was, "Are you all right?". He looked at her a bit puzzled. Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say, she thought. Even if it wasn't, it did seem to break the Emperor out of whatever trance he was in. "I wish I could say yes." he replied, after what seemed like a few minutes. The wolf priestess felt a twinge of sadness as he said it. She knew things had been difficult for him, but never realized how much. "Why do you say that? Things can't be that bad, can it?" Suddenly, she realized how insensitive that must have sounded. "I'm sorry, I forgot.." she started. "It's alright, you don't have to keep apologizing." he said, giving a slight smile. "And yes, things can be that bad." His smile dropped and he began to revert into his trance again. "I never realized it was this serious" she replied. "I knew your job was difficult but this..." she trailed off. The Emperor looked toward the wolf priestess. He noticed that she seemed to be struggling. Perhaps she was sensing what he was feeling. She was an empath, after all and judging from her expressions, it must've been affecting her greatly. He wished to comfort her, to release her from experiencing his misfortune, but he knew he couldn't. I could at least try to put her mind at ease, he thought. "It's not so much my job that's bothering me," he began. The wolf priestess' head darted up. "Then what is?" she asked, trying not to sound to anxious. The Emperor could see the concern in her eyes. "It just..." he started again. There was a slight pause. "Just, what?" she asked. She was trying not to sound too frantic, but she wanted to help the Emperor so much that she couldn't contain it. As he looked at her, she could see the pain in his eyes as well as sense it in his thoughts. "I'm lonely, Zara. I miss you and I know there's nothing I can do about it." He seemed to be tearing up as he said it. It pained the wolf priestess to see the Emperor this way. It was like watching a small boy sitting by himself on the playground while the other children played. Empty and alone, and this is how the Emperor felt. The wolf priestess knew there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. Her pledge to the temple forbade her from marriage and if she ever were to get married, it meant giving up the priesthood. She knew she wasn't ready for that, not when so many others needed her. But, seeing the Emperor in his vulnerability, made her wish she could find a way to remedy his problem. "I'm sorry, I never knew you felt so strongly." was all she could muster. She managed to meet his gaze as she said it, but it pained her to do so. He looked at her with discomfort as well as love. They both knew their relationship was never meant to be, but why allow their past to hinder their future? After all, they were friends, right? "It's not your fault." the Emperor said. The wolf priestess was so taken off guard that she could say was, "huh?". Outwardly, The Emperor managed to maintain his composure, but mentally he could help but chuckle a bit at her response. "It's not your fault." he said again. " I know our relationship didn't work out, but what we had was special. All I wish for, is to be able to find that with someone else." The wolf priestess was once again taken aback with the Emperor's confession. "I see" she began. "well, perhaps one day you will." She gave a little grin as she said. The Emperor perked up a bit. "You really think so?" he asked, trying not to sound naive. The wolf priestess allowed her smile to widen a bit. "Yes, I do." she replied. "And when you find her, I hope you two will be very happy together." The Emperor could tell she was being a somewhat sarcastic. "Oh really?" he replied with a simple smirk. "Yes, really." she retorted. "Now, stop sulking so much, and give me a hug." The Emperor laughed.  
"Oh, now you want to give me a hug, do you?" 

"Yes, I do! Now, you just shut up and get it over with. I want to get back to the temple before the Prophet realizes I'm gone."

He glanced at her for a bit. "Oh, very well," he replied. "Come here." He extended her arms and she met his embrace. He held for a bit, wishing the moment would last forever.

 

Chapter 4  
The Prophet was running all over the palace, searching frantically for the Emperor. He had almost given up hope when one of the servants told him that she had seen the Emperor in the courtyard. Why didn't I think of that?! he thought. Luke always goes for a stroll this time of day. In an instant, he found himself dashing toward the courtyard gardens like a streak of lightning. Praying, that the Emperor would be there. When he arrived, much to his avail, he saw the Emperor who appeared to be hugging the wolf priestess. Please don't tell me they're getting back together, he thought to himself. He knows that I strongly forbade it. But, the Prophet knew that he shouldn't allow what he was witnessing to hinder his intended purpose. There were more important things at stake and in time, he would deal with those two accordingly. In the meantime, he knew he must face the Emperor with his impending news. He took a deep breath and went out into the garden, trying to maintain his composure as he approached them. "Excuse me, your majesty." He began. He then paused, awaiting a reply. Unfortunately, the Emperor didn't hear him, for he was too caught up in the moment to listen. The Prophet was aware of this, but was beginning to grow impatient. The news he carried was far too important to wait. So, he began again. "Excuse me, your majesty." Again, no reply. "Your majesty," he said, this time, a little louder. Still no response. By this time, the Prophet was just about out of patience so, he thought he'd try something that was always effective. "LUKE!!" he yelled, practically at the top of his lungs. In fact, he was so loud that almost half the kingdom could hear it. "What?" the Emperor finally replied. His face flushed from embarrassment. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the Prophet inquired, a little more coolly. The Emperor and the wolf priestess jumped up from where they were sitting, both appearing to be quite flustered. "No!" they said, almost in unison. "Very well," the Prophet replied, still trying to maintain his composure. "Emperor Steele, I must speak with. It's very important." By now, the Emperor seemed to be quite irratiated by the Prophet's presence. "What, now?" he said. "Yes, now." the Prophet responded. He was trying not to loose his temper with the Emperor, but was finding it very difficult to do so. " As I said, I must speak with you." At this point, the Emperor was clearly aggravated. "Can't it wait?!" he snapped. The Prophet some what shocked. The Emperor had never reacted like that toward him before. But, none the less, he wasn't about to let the Emperor's carelessness get in the way of his task. "No, it can NOT!" the Prophet firmly replied. The Emperor was a bit stunned. In realizing the impact of his response, the Prophet took the Emperor aside. "Look," he whispered. The Emperor listened intently. " I don't wish to yell at you, but I really must speak with you. It's urgent." The Emperor stared at him for a moment, suddenly realizing how urgent the matter truly was. "You know," the wolf priestess chimed in. The Emperor and the Prophet seemed to be taken aback. Amidst everything, they had completely forgotten that she was there. "If you two need to talk, I can go back to the temple. I'm needed there anyway." They both looked at each other, not being sure how to respond to her statement. "Yes, that's probably for the best." the Prophet finally replied. "Yeah, he's right. You should do that." the Emperor concurred. The wolf priestess stared at them for a moment, looking very puzzled. "Very well," she said. "I suppose I shall go then." She slowly walked away, still trying to process what had just happened. Both the Emperor and the Prophet let out a sign of relief. The Emperor then turned toward the Prophet. "Now," he began. "What is it that wished to speak with me about?" He couldn't help but add a smirk as he said it. The Prophet had just about had it, but he knew that whatever he did, he mustn't loose his temper. He took a deep breath. "I wish to speak with about a very important matter." he replied, almost through clenched teeth. "But, perhaps it would be better if we discussed this somewhere a bit more private." The Emperor gave a submissive smile. "Alright then, I know just the place."

 

Chapter 5  
In the throne room, the Emperor resided, awaiting the urgent news that the Prophet so emphatically wished to deliver. "Now," He began. "what news is so important, that you had to interrupt me during my time of leisure?" He added a playful smile, almost teasing. The Prophet gave him a stern look. To the Emperor, that was warning sign. Whatever the Prophet wanted to tell him, must've been very important. "I'm afraid this isn't the time for jokes, Luke." the Prophet replied, maintaining his ominous tone. First name, the Emperor thought. Another warning sign. (Whenever an important matter came up, they always referred to each other by their first names.) The Emperor stared at the Prophet for a moment, studying him. He could sense that something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. "Something is troubling you, isn't it, Nick?" the Emperor inquired. "This news," he paused for a moment. "It's quite drastic isn't it?" The Prophet's expression softened a bit. "Yes," he replied. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Luke, but you never listen...." he trailed off. He looked toward the Emperor. He could tell that the Prophet was quite distressed. "I'm sorry, Nick." he said. "Tell me, what is it?" The Prophet turned away for a moment. "I don't know how to tell you this." he said. "Tell me what?" the Emperor replied. He looked up again, his expression more grave than ever. "Luke," he began. "Yes?" he replied, hanging on the edge of his seat. "The King of Shadows is coming back." Suddenly, The Emperor found himself sliding back into his throne, completely stunned. "Luke," the Prophet chimed in. "Luke, are you alright?" The truth was that he wasn't alright. He couldn't believe it. The last time he had faced the King of Shadows was in the Valley of Sukarno, when he had made one of his feeble attempts to steal the jewel. But, that was ages ago. the Emperor thought. I destroyed him. There's no way he could possibly come back. He looked toward the Prophet. His face holding an ardent expression. "Are you sure?" he asked. His tone echoed through the room as he spoke. "Yes" the Prophet replied. "I'm positive." The Emperor's expression grew more solemn. "How could this be?" he said. " How can you be so certain?" He stared at the Prophet expecting an answer. The Prophet stared back. "Well," the Emperor said. "do you have an explanation?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." the Prophet replied. "Then let's hear it." the Emperor retorted. "Very well," the Prophet began. " a few weeks ago, I began experiencing some disturbing visions." "What kind of visions?" the Emperor interjected. "Visions of utter chaos and impending doom." the Prophet replied, almost sarcastically. The Emperor backed off a bit. "Anyway, the Prophet continued. I went on to consult the spirits about it and nothing turned up. At least, not at first." "The how do you know?" the Emperor replied.  
"Know what?"

"Know that it's the King of Shadows."

"I'm getting to that! Now, would you stop interrupting me and let me finish? The fate of our world could be at stake here."

"By all means, please proceed."

"Fine I will." the Prophet began again. "Now, as I was saying, nothing came up. It wasn't until the visions persisted, that it suddenly became clearer. The force I felt started growing stronger and I began to sense his energy field again. It was unlike anything I hade experienced before. It wasn't until I consulted the spirits again, that my suspicions were confirmed." The Emperor paused for a bit. "So, it's true then?" he finally replied. "The King of Shadows really is coming back." The Prophet maintained his gaze once more. "Yes, and He's stronger than ever." The Emperor's face hardened. "Then we must prepare."

 

Chapter 6  
It was now night time in the world, the sun had set and the stars were coming out. What a lovely sky. the Emperor thought as he observed it from his balcony. Hopefully, there will be more nights like this. There just had to be. The Emperor was completely exhausted. He'd had quite an eventful day. It was enough sorting out his relationship issues with Zara, but it was another having to deal with the impending return of the King of Shadows. What was he going to do? It wasn't as if he could anticipate the exact time that the King of Shadows was going to show up. After all, he wasn't the Prophet. He didn't possess the ability to see into the future. Even though the Prophet did, he probably couldn't either. Well, there wasn't any sense in worrying about it now, he had to get some rest. He decided to worry about tomorrow when he had more time to think. He then proceeded with his night time routine as he always did, got into bed, and fell asleep. As he slept, the Emperor began to dream. He dreamt of Zara and the Prophet, and how he wished that he could make all his problems disappear. Little did he know of what was yet to come.

 

Chapter 7  
Luke  
The Emperor heard a distant voice calling his name. 

Luke, wake up.

Wake up!

Suddenly, the Emperor was snapped back into reality. He awoke to find the Prophet standing over him. "Nick," he said, still groggy. "what's going on?" The Prophet stood silent for a moment. "Nick, what is it?" he inquired as he sat up. "Luke," the Prophet began. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." The Emperor was stunned. "What happened?" he asked. The Prophet tried to remain as solemn as he could. "I'm sorry to inform you that the jewel has been stolen." The Emperor felt himself go limp. "What?" he replied. "How is this possible? How did it even happen?" He looked at the Prophet, (who was trying to maintain his composure, but obviously couldn't.), waiting for an answer. "I don't know." he replied. "Do you know who took it?" the Emperor asked, trying to remain calm. "Yes," the Prophet said. "It was the King of Shadows." The Emperor stared at him. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I sensed his presence before the jewel was stolen. By the time I got here to see what had happened, it was already gone."

The Emperor couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"How come I didn't sense him?"

"Well, you were asleep. Perhaps that's why."

The Emperor looked at his crown that resided on the night stand beside his bad. He picked it up to examine it. Sure enough, the place were the jewel had once been was now bare. It truly was gone. He headed toward the balcony for some fresh air. Maybe, that'll clear my head. he thought. But, as soon as he stepped out, he could already sense the balance shifting. That's not good. Not good at all. A shift in the infinite balance was never a good thing. If it wasn't handled properly, everything could easily be thrown into a state of confusion. And now, the Emperor was beginning to witness this right before his very eyes. He could sense multiple shifts, as the fabric of time was slowly unravelling, yet he was powerless to stop it. The Prophet stepped out onto the balcony. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he approached the Emperor. "I'm afraid not", he replied. "The balance is beginning to shift. Can you sense it?" As much as the Prophet hated to admit it, he could feel it too. He began to sense the shifts as soon as the jewel disappeared, but was afraid to mention it due to the nature of the situation. "Yes," he replied. "I do sense it." The Emperor looked at the Prophet. "We have to do something." he said. "We can't just sit here and do nothing." The Prophet was a bit shocked. He had never seen the Emperor react with such emotion. Is Luke truly beginning to take responsibility?, he thought. He noticed that the Emperor was waiting for an answer. "Well," he started. "What do you suggest?" The Emperor smiled a bit. "Why don't we go look for the jewel?", he asked. The Prophet was once again taken aback by the Emperor's response. "And how do you propose we do that?!" he asked, sounding irritated as well as surprised. The Emperor's face softened. "Nick," he began. "you mentioned that you were able to sense the King of Shadows' energy field, correct?" "Yes, that's correct.", the Prophet replied. The Emperor looked at the Prophet once again. His expression was more serious this time. "Do you think you could do it again?", he asked as he placed his hand on the Prophet's shoulder. "Yes, I believe I can." he replied, although he was uncertain. A slight smile spread across the Emperor's face. "Well, old friend" he said. "I suppose that settles it." "Settles what?" the Prophet inquired, a little bewildered. The Emperor faced him, putting both of his hands on the Prophet's shoulders. "Settles the fact that we're going to search for the jewel.", he said. The Prophet was stunned. The Emperor smiled again. "And we're leaving today." The next expression on the Prophet's face was the look of sheer horror and indignation. "What?!" he replied. "Are you crazy?!" Obviously, he was quite furious with the Emperor. "Do you know how much it takes to prepare for a trip like that? How are we going to pull it off?" The Emperor just stared at the Prophet. "Plus we have to pack food, and clothing, among other things. That's going to take awhile and what about transportation? How are we going to manage that?" he went on. Still no response from the Emperor. "Besides, what are going to do if we manage to actually find the jewel? We don't know what we're up against. We could..." The Emperor cut him off before he could finish. "Nick," he started. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For right now, I need to know if I have your support in this endeavor." There was a slight pause, as the looked at each other for a moment. "Well, do I?" the Emperor asked, appearing docile. The Prophet stared at him for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He knew the whole idea was completely impractical, but he also knew that the Emperor was right. They couldn't just stand by and do nothing while their world was crumbling. As he was gathering his thoughts, the Emperor cleared his throat a bit. He's waiting for my reply, the Prophet thought. Well, I'll give it to him. "Very well," he began. He couldn't believe what he was about to say next. "You have my full support on the matter." The Emperor's face lit up. "That's great!" he said. "I knew I could count on you." The Prophet felt a bit of warmth swell in his chest. It always made him feel good to be able to please the Emperor. "Oh, and by the way," the Emperor said. "since you're so good at organizing things, you can plan the entire trip." He then proceeded to walk away. "What?!" The Prophet replied, quite angrily. He was shocked with the Emperor's behavior, especially at a time like this. He went to catch up with the Emperor as he walked off, yelling at him the entire way. And with that, they began to embark on their incredible adventure.

 

Chapter 8  
In a another world that was very far away, in downtown LA to be precise, there was a young woman named Elizabeth. Now Elizabeth owned and worked in a small art boutique with her best friend, Kaz. (Who was a bit younger than her.) Today, was just like any other day for Elizabeth. She sat behind the counter while Kaz stocked the shelves. Things were kind of slow, not many people showed up. Then again, who would want to, she thought. After all, it isn't like people are in desperate need of art supplies. She looked down at her notebook, trying to finish the little doodle she started. As she drew, she began to let her mind wander. She started thinking about her life and what was to become of her. Opening up an art boutique wasn't exactly on her to do list. At least it paid the bills, and that was enough for now. But what about the future? she thought. What am I going to do then? It's not like she planned on doing this for the rest of her life, she had other ambitions. They just didn't seem very plausible at the moment. Once again, she found her eyes staring at the pages of her notebook, and the horrendous sketch she had drawn. She suddenly heard someone say, "Hey" and looked up to see Kaz staring at her. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "You seem kind of spaced out." Elizabeth looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "It's just your hair makes my eyes hurt." "Oh, ha ha, very funny Liz." Kaz retorted playfully. Kaz's goth-like appearance seemed some what extreme in contrast to Elizabeth's laid back sweater look. In addition, Kaz also sported very bright lavender hair to match. (Which Elizabeth often teased her about.) But, despite their seemingly different styles, they got along very well. "So, are you sure everything's alright?" Kaz asked again. Elizabeth looked at her, appearing a bit annoyed. "Yes, I'm sure, Kaz." she replied. "Okay, just wondering, that's all." Kaz said, still maintaining her playful tone. She managed to catch a glance at Elizabeth's notebook. "Bored, huh?" Elizabeth gave her a look of disbelief. "What makes you say that?", she replied. "Oh, no reason really." Kaz said. "It's just, I know you doodle when you're bored that's all." She gave a little smirk when she said it. Elizabeth paused for a moment, the let out a sigh. "You know me so well, don't you?" she replied, feeling some what relieved. She watched as Kaz hung up some canvases on the back wall. It was nice to know that she had a good friend like Kaz around to help keep her grounded. She then looked out the window. It's such a nice day. she thought. Too bad I can't enjoy it.

 

Chapter 9  
Meanwhile, back in the world, things weren't looking too good for the Emperor and the Prophet. They had been traveling for several days trying to locate the scared jewel and the King of Shadows. But to no avail, were they successful in doing either. Now, they had found themselves wondering in the Barrenlands, suffering from hunger and thirst, while their world became more unstable. "I'm hungry." the Emperor said, almost whining. It had been several days since they had been in the desert and their food rations were running considerably low. "Yeah, well if you hadn't eaten most of our rations, we would have food right now." the Prophet replied, glaring at the Emperor. The Emperor glared back. "Well, I'm sorry, I can't help it if I have a big appetite." he said, very sarcastically. "But, I'm sure you can spare a small morsel. I mean, our rations haven't completely run out yet." He reached for the Prophet's backpack as he said it. Suddenly, the Prophet slapped the Emperor's hand away. "No," he snapped "I can't spare a small morsel." The Emperor looked surprised. "And why not?" he replied, quite angrily. The expression on the Prophet's face hardened. "Because, I'm trying to save what little food we have left. You want to survive don't you?"  
"Of course, I do."

"Then, do what I say."

"Fine, but if you won't give me any food, will you at least spare me some water?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you already wasted our food. I'm not going to let you do the same with our water."

"Oh come on, Nick, you can at least spare a drop or two."

The Prophet glared at the Emperor once more. "I said no" he replied. "End of discussion." He then stormed off quite abruptly. The Emperor ran to catch up with him. All of a sudden, the Emperor felt something inside him snap. He couldn't take it any longer. Ever since they embarked on this journey, the Prophet had done nothing but order him around. Well, this is the last straw. he thought. It's all going to stop now. "Nick!" he called out. The Prophet turned around and found the Emperor jumping on top of him. He suddenly lost his footing and the both hit the ground, rolling down a huge sand dune as they fell. When they reached the bottom, they discovered their packs were filled with sand. "Great," the Prophet exclaimed. "Now everything's got sand in it. Thanks alot Luke!!" The Emperor sat up covered in sand. "Well, I don't see what's so bad about it." he replied, spitting out sand. The Prophet's face turned bright red. "You don't see what's so bad about it." he said. "I'll tell you what's bad about it!!" "Then please do." the Emperor replied, this time with a devilish grin on his face. The Prophet was furious. He was tired, about half dead, and the Emperor wasn't making things any easier. He could go off and let the Emperor have it, but decided against it due to the circumstances of their situation and his better nature. "Nick," the Emperor chimed in. "Are you alright?" The Prophet looked at the Emperor, glaring. "I'm just fine." he replied as he stood up. He tried to walk off, but suddenly felt himself go limp. He heard the Emperor call out his name as his face hit the ground. The Emperor ran over and lifted the Prophet into his arms. "Nick, are you alright?" he asked, frantically. "Don't pass out on me now." The Prophet could see the pain in the Emperor's eyes. "Luke," he began. "If I don't make it, go on without me." Everything began to grow dark around him as his eyelids grew heavy. "No, I won't leave without you, Nick." the Emperor replied, quite indignantly. The Prophet's eyes closed and his body was completely limp. The Emperor was shocked. He just couldn't believe it. He looked at the Prophet's seemingly lifeless body. He grasped tightly to it. All sorts of thoughts were racing in his head, as he replayed the last moment of what had just happened. He then felt tears well up in his eyes as he hugged the Prophet's body. All of a sudden, he felt something change inside him. Something he had never felt before. No, he thought. I'm not leaving here without you, Nick. There was now a very high risk of losing his best friend, and the Emperor was more determined than ever to keep going. He slung the Prophet's body over his shoulders and pressed on. He felt a sudden to drive to keep going on for however long his legs could carry him. After what seem like hours, he finally collapsed in the sand. His body had completely given out and even though he probably should have left the Prophet behind, he knew there was no chance in Hallos that he would. By now, the Emperor felt weak. He couldn't move a muscle and the heat was starting to affect him. He began to feel like he was going to pass out. He vision was going blurry and everything was beginning to fade. Before he was completely rendered unconscious, he thought he saw a figure looming over him, but deemed it as just a mirage. With that in mind, he allowed himself to slip into darkness.

 

Chapter 10  
Back in LA, the day was over for Elizabeth, and she began to lock up for the day. "Well, see you later, Kaz" she said as turned the key in door. She heard the lock click, and turned the door knob to make sure. "Alright, see you later, Liz." Kaz replied as she walked off. She then stopped and turned around abruptly. "Are you sure you don't want to go and grab a bite to eat some where?" she asked as she approached Elizabeth. "I know a great place we can go to." Elizabeth turned to look at her. "Sorry, Kaz" she replied. "I would love to go, but I can't." "Why not?" Kaz responded, a bit hurt. "You know why not." Elizabeth said.  
"Because of your mother?"

"Yeah."

"You know, just because she lives with you doesn't mean you have to let her rule your life."

"I don't let her rule my life! It's just she gets very testy if I don't come home right after work."

"Why?"

"Because, I fix dinner for her when I get home."

"Why can't she do that herself? It's not like she doesn't have two hands."

"Yeah, but she can't get around as well as she used to ever since she hurt her leg. And besides, I don't like leaving her alone anyway."

"Why is that? Afraid she'll yell at the neighbors again?"

Elizabeth paused for a moment. Yes! she thought, but she wasn't going to let Kaz know that. "Look, I just can't go alright." she replied, feeling a bit irritated. "Alright, fine, I'll get off your case." Kaz said, quite playfully. "But, remember, you can't keep going home to mother for the rest of your life. You've got to get out and live a little sometimes." Kaz flashed Elizabeth a smile as she said it. "Good bye, Kaz." Elizabeth replied, some what playfully. She gave a Kaz a little shove. Kaz started to laugh as she tried to maintain her balance. "Alright, message received." she said. "See you, tomorrow?" Elizabeth smiled. "You know it." she replied, trying to sound cool. Kaz laughed again. "Okay, see you then." As Elizabeth walked off she heard Kaz yelling "Oh, nice try, but you don't sound cool, grandma." Elizabeth turned around. "Goodbye, Kaz!" she yelled back. "And I really don't care!" Kaz flashed another smile and walked away. On the way home, Elizabeth began to think about what Kaz had said. She's right, she thought. I can't keep letting mother rule my life forever. But, still, she knew that as much as her mother was a pain, she couldn't just leave her. Ever since Elizabeth's father died ten years ago, her mother had been on her own. She tried to letting her live independently for awhile, and that seemed fine. But, when her house almost caught on fire, Elizabeth thought it would be best to put her in an assisted living home where someone could keep an eye on her. That didn't work out well, either. A few weeks after her mother moved in, she received a phone call saying that they had asked her mother to leave because she was causing too much trouble. After that incident, she prompted her mother to move in with her. Of course, her mother put up quite a fight, but after alot of coaxing and yelling, she managed to say yes.  
Now, this was Elizabeth's life. As if spending her days at the art boutique wasn't enough, now she had to answer to her mother's every beckon call. It wasn't as if she didn't love her mother, because she did. She just wished her mother wasn't so difficult.  
When she finally arrived home, there was her mother resting comfortably on an arm chair. "Where have you been? You're fifteen minutes late." she said. "I was on my way home, mother." Elizabeth replied, trying not to sound irritated. "Then why are you late?" her mother asked. "It was only fifteen minutes." she responded, almost through clenched teeth. "Fifteen minutes or not, you said that you were going to be home by six, and fix dinner." her mother retorted. Elizabeth let out a sigh. She trying not to loose her temper, but she was finding very difficult to do so. "Mother, I told you I was going to be home and I am." she said. "The only reason I was late was because I walked home. You know that." She turned to look at her mother, who was scowling at her. There was a slight pause. "It's still not a good enough reason." her mother said under her breath. Elizabeth froze when she heard it. After all these years, her mother still treated her like a child. As if, she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. Well, that's it! she thought. That's the final straw. "Mother," she began. Her mother looked at her. "I'm thirty-four years old now. I'm not a child anymore. I don't have to tell you every single aspect of my life. I was fifteen minutes late. So, what? You know I walk home from the shop every day and how it long takes. Don't misunderstand me, it's not that I'm angry with you, I'm just tired of having you constantly put me down. I mean, can't you give me a compliment, for once?" Elizabeth stared at her mother for a moment. There was long pause after that. "Well, if that's the way you feel about it..." her mother finally said. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. After she practically poured her heart out, her mother still pulled that line. Elizabeth cut her off before she could finish. "I'm going to make dinner." she said, walking toward the stove. I just wish something wonderful would happen.


End file.
